The Tales of Prince Claire
by Lutanima-chan
Summary: Claire berniat menceritakan kisah tentang putri-putri pada May. Tapi apa jadinya kalau Claire tiba-tiba berubah jadi Pangeran, yang diberi tugas untuk menyelamatkan para Putri dari bahaya? Siapakah Putri itu? Apakah Claire dapat menyelamatkannya dari bahaya yang dimaksudkan? Check It Out! -COMPLETE-


**Author Note:**

**Halooo!**

**Perkenalkan, saya Lutanima~**

**Cerita ini merupakan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul di benak saya, dan akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mengupload cerita ini!**

**Oh ya, saya punya satu lagi cerita yang masih bersambung! Judulnya 'Harta Berharga!' Bagi yang belum baca.. Mmm.. boleh dong intip ceritanya dikittttt aja? *Author ditabok* haha, maaf, saya bercanda kok.**

**Yaaaps, selamat membaca, maaf kalo gak jelas, karena itu merupakan ciri khas saya! (?) Saya berharap cerita ini dapat menghibur! (^o^)/**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannyaa~~**

* * *

**-Di Suatu Siang-**

"Claire! Claire!"

Gadis berambut pirang yang merasa namanya disebut itu segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. May, gadis cilik yang merupakan cucu Barney, pemilik Yodel Ranch, berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa sebuah buku.

"Lihat-lihat! Aku mendapat buku berjudul Tudung Merah dari kakek!"  
Ucap gadis kecil itu sambil memeluk Claire.

"Wah, ini buku dongeng bergambar ya? Kangennya.. Dulu saat aku kecil aku juga suka membaca dongeng tentang putri-putri.." Jawab Claire sambil membuka halaman buku yang dibawa May itu satu persatu.

"Ehh? Putri?" Tanya May heran.

"Ya, kisah seorang putri yang bertemu dengan pangeran impiannya! Romantis sekali kan?" Jawab Claire.

"Ahh! Ceritakan! Ceritakan!" Ujar May meronta-ronta.

"Aah.. Maaf ya.. Tampaknya hari ini aku sedang banyak tugas, May.. Bagaimana kalau besok pagi?" Tawar Claire.

"Janji ya? Aku akan ke rumahmu besok pagi!" Jawab gadis itu sambil berlari, pulang ke rumahnya.

**-Malamnya-**

Claire sudah berganti piyama dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan janjinya pada May.

"Hmm.. Putri ya? Dongeng macam apa saja ya, yang pernah kubaca? " Claire bergumam sambil menarik selimutnya, lalu terlelap dalam tidurnya.

…

…

"ngun…"

Mmm?

"Ngun.. ran…"

"Pangeran! Bangun!"

**Srak!**

"Woaah!"

Claire membuka matanya. Tapi yang dia lihat bukanlah kamarnya, melainkan sebuah kamar mewah dengan berbagai macam perabotan yang terbuat dari permata.

"HAH?! Aku.. A-Aku dimana?!" Tanya Claire ling-lung.

"Ehm! Pangeran!" Tiba-tiba ada suara kecil yang agak cempreng, terdengar di kuping Claire. Dia pun mencari-cari dimana suara itu berasal.

"Pangeran! Disini!" Claire menoleh ke samping.

"AAAAHH!" Dia pun terjatuh melihat mayor, yang memakai gaun, bersayap, dan berukuran sebesar telapak tangan, sedang berterbangan bagai lalat disekitarnya.

"Pangeran! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Cepat bangun! Hari sudah pagi!" Ujar mayor sambil berputar-putar, menggoyangkan tongkatnya dan mengeluarkan cahaya-cahaya pelangi.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma-mayor?! Ada apa denganmu?!" Tanya Claire sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Memastikan matanya masih normal.

"Hih! Aku ini bukan mayor! Aku ini Mayoritta! Ma-yo-rit-ta!" Jawabnya sambil mencubit-cubit hidung Claire.

"Aduh! Ma-mayoritta? Apa-apaan ini?!" Claire menggaruk-garuk rambutnya, dan sadar. Rambutnya.. Rambutnya..

"WUAH! Rambutku ilang!?" Teriak Claire sambil berlari ke arah cermin dan menatap rambutnya yang kini sudah cepak itu.

"Hah? Bicara apa kau ini, Pangeran? Rambutmu memang dari dulu begitu kan?" Tanya Mayor*ehm*itta.

"Pa-pangeran?! Apa maksudmu?! Aku ini perempua…" Claire melihat dirinya di cermin. Rambutnya cepak. …. Dan… dan..

"Rataaaaa!" Ujar Claire sambil memegang-megang dadanya.

"Pangeraann! Apa yang kau lakukan sih?!" Peri itu menutup matanya.

"…" Claire terdiam sebentar, lalu memelototi peri itu. "Dimana kamar mandinya?!"

"E-eh? Di-disana.." Ujar Mayoritta, sambil menjauh dari Claire.

**Tap Tap Tap! Blam!**

…

"GYAAAA!" Tebak sendiri apa yang dilakukan Claire ya… _(:P)_

**Ckreeek**

Claire keluar dengan muka pucat. Lalu terjatuh ke lantai.

"A… Aku benar-benar jadi laki-lakiiii" Ujar Claire, muram.

"Pa-pangeran? Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya peri itu mendekatinya.

"TIDAAAAKKK!" Claire mencengkram peri itu. "Aku ini perempuan!? Kenapa jadi beginiiiiii?!" Teriak Claire.

"Woah! Woah! Tenang dulu Pangeran! Aku mengerti tugas pangeran cukup berat, tapi.. Tidak perlu seperti ini!" Teriak peri itu.

"Tu-tugas?" Tanya Claire mulai tenang, dan melepaskan peri itu.

"Hah.. Jangan bilang kau lupa tugas itu! Kau ditugaskan sang raja untuk menolong para putri!" Ujar sang peri.

"Pu-putri?"

"Ya! Dan hari ini, aku akan menemanimu! Jadi kita langsung saja ke putri pertama ya! Alakuazamnimininiwohaay!" Sang peri menggoyangkan tongkatnya.

"Tu-tunggu… WOA!"

**BLUSSH!**

Asap mengelilingi mereka. Dan seketika, mereka berada di balik sebuah semak-semak di hutan.

"Di-dimana ini?" Tanya Claire.

"Ini adalah tempat putri pertama yang harus kau selamatkan! Lihat saja dulu!" Ujar sang peri.

Tiba-tiba, di depan mereka lewat sebuah kurcaci kecil, diikuti oleh beberapa kurcaci-kurcaci lainnya, yang berwarna warni.

"A-ah! Me-mereka! Para Kurcaci!" Ujar Claire.

"Ya, tampaknya mereka menuju ke suatu tempat. Ayo kita ikuti." Ujar sang peri.

Kemudian Claire dan sang peri mengikuti kurcaci itu sampai ke sebuah rumah kecil di tengah-tengah hutan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara..

"Tidak akan! Kau menyuruhku makan apel ini?!"

"Mmm? Suara apa itu?" Tanya Claire.

"Hati-hati pangeran, kau harus waspada, bisa saja itu adalah musuh!" Ujar sang peri mengingatkan, sambil mendorong Claire untuk masuk ke semak-semak lebih dalam. Sementara mereka memperhatikan lebih lanjut apa yang terjadi.

"Ta-tapi.. Ini apel yang bagus.." Ujar seseorang berjubah hitam yang membawa keranjang penuh dengan apel.

"Huh! Lihat ini! Apel ini kondisinya buruk sekali! Kau menyuruhku memakannya? Lagi pula apel ini belum dicuci sehingga belum higenis. Bisa membuat orang diare dengan mudah, muntah-muntah, keselek, batuk, pilek, demam, sakit kepala, mencret-mencret, seminggu tanpa henti! Merepotkan!" Ujar seorang gadis yang memakai gaun, berambut bob hitam, kepada orang berjubah hitam itu. Entah kenapa mukanya sangat tidak asing bagi Claire. Namun, karena jarak yang cukup jauh, Claire tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tiba-tiba salah satu kurcaci berlari ke arah gadis itu.

"Ahh! Kau baik-baik saja, Putri Snow Trent?"

"OHHOOKK!" Claire tersedak mendengar perkataan kurcaci itu. Dan karena suaranya yang cukup keras, semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya gadis bermuka sama persis dengan Dokter, yang Claire kenal.

"A… Apa yang kau laku.. Hmph!" Claire menahan tawanya melihat Dokter memakai gaun dan pita di kepalanya seperti itu. Dengan rambut bobnya tentunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan.. Dokter?"

"Dengar ya, orang yang belum tentu higenis dan sehat. Namaku Snow Trent, bukan Dokter." Jawabnya dengan datar.

"E-eh.. O-oke?" Jawab Claire ragu. Dan begitu melihat siapa di balik jubah hitam itu, Claire langsung tersedak. Ternyata orang itu adalah Jeff.

"Pangeran! Saatnya kau menyelamatkan putri dari orang jahat itu!" Teriak sang peri.

"A-ah! Baik! Putri Snow Whi.. Maksudku Trent! Ayo! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Teriak Claire dengan gaya sekeren dan se_'pangeran'_ mungkin yang bisa ia praktekkan, walau tanpa kuda putih.

"Selamatkan dari apa?" Tanya putri itu datar.

"Heeh?" Claire plengo. "Perii.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Tanya Claire dengan muka pucatnya.

"Tugasmu hanya membawa dia ke istana! Jadi, lakukan apapun agar dia mau ikut denganmu ke istana!" Teriak sang peri.

"Eh.. Ehm.. Ikutlah denganku! Ke istana! Aku akan melindungimu dari penyihir jahat yang akan meracunimu dengan apel beracun ini!" Ujar Claire.

"Hm? Maksudmu pedagang murahan ini? Tenang, aku tidak akan membeli apelnya. Pergi sana." Putri itu dengan gampangnya mengusir orang berjubah hitam itu.

"… Lalu apa gunanya aku disini?" Tanya Claire pasrah.

"Tadi kau mengajakku ke istana?" Tanya putri itu.

"Ah! I-iya…"

"Baiklah, aku bersedia."

**TENG TENG TENG TERERENG!**

Claire terlonjak mendengar nada kemenangan yang entah darimana asalnya menggema di hutan itu.

"Selamat pangeran! Kau berhasil membuat Putri Snow Trent selamat!" Teriak peri dan kurcaci itu sambil menari-nari.

"Ha-ha.. Rasanya aku tidak berbuat apapun.." Ujar Claire sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Sekarang ke putri selanjutnya!" Teriak sang peri sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya.

"Masih ada lag.."

**BLUSSHHHH!**

Mereka pun tiba di depan suatu rumah.

"Di-dimana ini?" Ujar Claire setengah sadar.

"Ini tempat putri selanjutnya, namanya…"

"DASAR CUCU TIRI DURHAKA!"

Tiba-tiba suara menggelegar terdengar dari dalam rumah itu. Penasaran, mereka berdua pun mengintip ke dalam rumah itu untuk mengetahui, siapakah putri selanjutnya?

"Disuruh nyuci aja gak mau! MAUMU APA SIH?!" Teriak seorang nenek yang mukanya persis banget banget banget sama Saibara.

"Tau nih! Dasar saudara tiri gak becus! Nenek.. Tadi dia memukul kepalaku~~" Kali ini muncul seorang gadis yang super duper ngejiplak dan mirip banget sama Rick.

Dan di tengah-tengah mereka, ada seorang gadis kumal _*eh*_ Maksudnya berpakaian kumal, dengan kain yang diikat di kepalanya, menutupi dahi dan sebagian rambutnya.

"BIARIN! Kalian kira bisa memerintahku seenaknya?! Terutama kau! DASAR NENEK TIRI BAWEL!" Ujarnya sambil mencak-mencak pakai sapu.

"APA KATAMU GRAYDERELLA?!" Claire menahan tawanya mendengar nama konyol itu. Kemudian, Nenek Saibara itu pun menggambil mangkok dan melemparkannya ke arah Gray-derella. Namun, salah sasaran dan malah ke arah jendela tempat Claire dan peri itu mengintip.

**KOMPYANG! PRAAANGG!**

Kaca jendela itu pecah berkeping-keping. Sementara Claire dan sang peri masih terpaku menyaksikan butiran-butiran kaca yang nyaris membuat mereka menjadi manusia mumi penuh perban.

"SIAPA ITUUU?!" Suara sang nenek menggetarkan rumah itu. Keren ya, walau tua, tetap bertenaga! Mantap! _(?)_

"A-aku.. Pa-pangeran…" Jawab Claire perlahan, sambil menongolkan kepalanya lewat jendela yang tinggal kerangkanya itu.

"MAU APA KESINI!?" Tanya nenek itu lagi. Nenek satu ini gak sadar apa dia bicara sama siapa? Saya ini pangeran oy! Pangeran! _(ucap Claire dalam hati.. Ceritanya.)_

"A-aku.. Mau menjemput.. Gray.. Grayderella?"

"AMBIL AJA NIH!" Masih memakai gaun 4 meternya, Saibara mengangkat Gray dan melemparkannya keluar jendela. (_Kuat amat ya?)_ Kali ini bukan jendelanya aja yang ilang, seluruh dinding itu hancur. Dan Grayderella persis mendarat di atas Pangeran Claire.

"WOI! APA-APAAN KAU!?"Teriak Grayderella.

"PERGI SANA! DASAR CUCU TIRI DURHAKA!" kemudian sang nenek bersama cucunya yang satu lagi, pergi ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan mereka.

"Huh! Mm.. Lalu kau ini siapa?" Tanya Grayderella, masih dengan tanpa dosanya meniban Claire.

"Aku pangeran…" Ujar Claire sambil menangis, entah sudah berapa kali Claire memperkenalkan diri 'baru'nya itu.

"Oke, kau boleh bawa aku ke istana." Ujar Grayderella.

**TENG TENG TERERENGG!**

Nada kutukan –eh- kemenangan itu kembali menggema. Masih misteri darimana keberadaannya.

"Selamat pangeran! Nah, sekarang kita ke putri selanjutnya! Wokobokobokobopipupopiy!"

"TUNGG.."

**BLLUUSSHHHH**

Mereka pun tiba di depan sebuah menara dengan danau yang amat sangat BEESSAAARRR di depan mereka.

"... Ini dimana?" Tanya Claire pasrah.

"Ini tempat putri ketiga! Semangat pangeran!" Teriak Mayoritta, sang peri.

"Okeeee…" Claire pun berdiri dengan pasrah sampai akhirnya, seluruh daratan bergetar. Langit berubah menjadi merah. Dan dari danau itu mulai muncul sesuatu yang tampaknya luar biasa besar.

"Pangeran! Siap-siaplah! Tampaknya sang naga mengamuk!" Teriak sang peri panik.

"APA?! NAGAAA?!" Claire menganga.

"Semangat pangeran! Lawanlah naga itu!" Ujar sang peri.

"APA KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN SESUATU?! Kau punya tongkat sihir kan?!" Teriak Claire.

"Tapi itu hanya untuk teleport saja.." Ujar peri itu, sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, lalu bersembunyi di balik batu.

"AAAAHHH! APA-APAAN KAU INI!?" Teriak Claire.

Monster itu mulai keluar dari sungai.

"A-apa.. Bagaimana ini?! Aku tidak punya senjata! AAHHH!" Claire mulai panik.

Monster itu muncul.. muncul dan…

**BYYYUUURR!**

**Plop!**

Ternyata dari balik ombak besar itu, di tengah-tengah danau, berdiri sebuah makhluk kecil.

"Aku naga." Ujarnya.

….

….

"KAPPPAAA?!" Teriak Claire.

"Hei! Aku ini naga! Naga! Huh!" Ujarnya marah, lalu masuk lagi ke dalam air.

"Haah.. Bodohnya aku merasa takut…" Claire menjatuhkan badannya ke tanah.

"Syukurlah kau bisa menang pange.."

"APANYAAA?!" Claire mengamuk sebelum peri itu selesai bicara.

"Maaf.." Peri itu memanyunkan bibirnya. "Baiklah, pangeran! Ayo selamatkan sang putri! Sekarang … Panjatlah menara ini pangeran!" Ujar peri itu penuh kegembiraan, menujukkan menara yang benar-benar licin, tanpa ada sedikit pun tempat untuk memanjat.

"…." Claire menggenggam peri itu. "Kau pernah dengar sup peri?" Tanya Claire dengan nada menyeramkan.

"AAH! MAAF! AKU BERCANDA! Aku akan menggunakan tongkatku.. ya?" Jawab peri itu panik.

"Itu lebih baik." Claire melepaskan tangannya.

**BLUSSSHH!**

Mereka pun tiba di suatu kamar yang sangat manis, namun sederhana. Disana terbaring seorang gadis cantik yang sedang tertidur.

"I-ini.. Cliff!" Teriak Claire saat melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Ah, ini putri Cliffrora, kau harus membangunkannya untuk membawa dia ke istana pangeran!" Jawab sang peri.

"Bangun.. kan?" Claire terdiam sebentar. Kemudian mukanya memerah. "Maksudmu.. Aku harus menciumnya?!" Teriak Claire. Dia mulai mengingat ada kisah mengenai putri tidur yang harus dicium baru bangun. Modus amat ya putri itu._ (?)_

Peri itu hanya tersenyum penuh misteri. Yang semakin lama dilihat malah membuat merinding. _(loh?)_ Claire pun mendekati Cliff perlahan-lahan.

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Claire menarik nafasnya. Kenapa dia jadi gugup begini? Dia pun mulai mendekat, mendekat.. mendekat..

...

**KRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

Seketika Claire terjungkal ke belakang.

"Ah, Alarmku bunyi!" Ujar Cliff sambil mematikan alarmnya.

"A-apa... A-Alarm?! ALARM?! AAARRGGHHH! APA GUNANYA AKU DISINI?!" Claire mulai ngamuk.

"Ah, siapa kau? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" Tanya Cliffrora dengan sangaattt anggun.

"A.. Ah.. ARRGHH! …. Aku pangeran…" Claire yang tadi mau marah, jadi tidak bisa marah begitu melihat keanggunan Cliff..rora.

"Oh, pangeran rupanya. Ada apa gerangan kemari? Ada perlu denganku?" Tanya nya. Aduh! Claire jadi ingin meremas pipi, menjambak rambut, dan menamparnya saking gemasnya. _(?)_

" .menjemputmu." Claire sudah tidak berniat jadi 'pangeran' yang 'tidak pernah dianggap' lagi.

"Oh, begitu rupanya.. Aku akan ikut denganmu."

**TENG TENG TERERENG!**

"Selamat pangeran!" Sang peri meloncat kegirangan.

"Ya.. ya.." Sementara Claire sudah gak niat sama sekali.

Sementara, Putri Cliffrora mendekati Claire.

"A-anu.. Aku.. Ingin menikah denganmu pangeran.." Ujar putri itu malu-malu. Buset! Ini putri berani banget melamar pangerannya!

"HEEH?!" Claire kaget.

**BLUSSSHH!**

"Tunggu! Pria higenis ini akan menikah denganku!" Putri Snow Trent tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik Claire.

**BLUUSSHH!**

"Tidak! Dia milikku!" Grayderella menarik Claire ke arahnya.

"Tidak! Dia akan menikahiku!" Teriak Cliffrora.

"Ah.. Romantisnya.." Ujar sang peri.

"APAAANYAAA?!" Teriak Claire di tengah-tengah perebutan dirinya.

"Menikahlah denganku!"

"TIDAK! AKU!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

"AKU AKU!"

"HENTIKAAAANNNNN!"

**Plop!**

Kedua mata Claire terbuka. Dia sekarang ada di kamarnya. Namun, dia langsung bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandi, untuk memastikan 'sesuatu'.

**Blam!**

…

Tak lama, dia pun keluar.

"Hah.. Syukurlah hanya mimpi…" Lalu ia bersiap-siap untuk menemui seseorang yang memiliki urusan dengannya.

**-Lalu-**

"Claire!" May berlari ke arah Claire. "Ayo! Ceritakan tentang putri itu!" Pinta May.

"Ah, kita lupakan saja ya.. Ayo, kita baca saja Tudung Merahnya." Jawab Claire.

"Ehhh?! Kenapaaa?!" Ujar May kecewa.

"Percayalah, bertemu dengan serigala jauh lebih baik daripada bertemu dengan putri-putri itu." Ujar Claire, yang membuat May masih kebingungan dengan maksud dari perkataan Claire itu.

** -END (^,^)-**


End file.
